The present invention relates to a multilayer plate which is capable of being drawn, for the fabrication of construction elements for hollow bodies.
It is known to produce hollow bodies by deformation of laminar articles. For this it is first necessary that the blank which is used consist of a material which has a high flow tendency under the deformation conditions to be applied. Thermoplastic materials and various metals are suitable for this.
To carry out the actual deformation process, the suitably selected blank is arranged over a shell mold and pressed into the mold in such a manner that it comes into the configuration of the finished workpiece by being pressed on the inside wall of the mold. A mechanical method called deep-drawing is generally used for application of the necessary force, by which a pressure stamp which is similar in its configuration to the hollow form is inserted into the hollow form for deformation of the blank. The workpieces which are obtained are extraordinarily true to form and precise in their meansurements. The method can be used very economically for massproduced articles.
More recently it has been perceived as disadvantageous to the articles obtained that it was necessary to use blanks of a compact, homogeneous structure. Particularly in the fabrication of large workpieces, an agglomeration by weight sometimes occurs which is not acceptable on statistical or other technical or economical bases. Such workpieces were often composed of different individually manufactured, deep-drawn parts and subsequently cemented or fused with each other, which of course introduces additional expenditures.